


通向更遠方

by nullR1776



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullR1776/pseuds/nullR1776
Summary: 就亂七八糟的渣金短打，渣金太真了不能不搞。為什麼那麼少人搞渣金！！連車前談書的世紀名畫都說服不了大家搞渣金嗎？！皮克/伊布（清水有差）
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Zlatan Ibrahimović
Kudos: 1





	通向更遠方

**Author's Note:**

> 「通向更遠方」
> 
> "Plus Ultra" *

「茲拉坦不太喜歡巴塞羅納。」  
伊布躺在床上，沒頭沒腦、毫無感情起伏地說了一句足以養活全西班牙小報記者的消息。  
但他的態度卻像是在陳述事實一樣，通知剛剛才搶到被子心滿意足的皮克。輕描淡寫地指出地球是圓的，太陽從東邊升起，而現巴塞羅納球員茲拉坦·伊布拉希莫維奇不喜歡巴塞隆納。  
這三條應該要在聖經中記載的真理，足以令皮克意識到危險的迫近。看着伊布的側臉，皮克小心翼翼地斟酌自己的想法，縮了縮進去被窩裏面。做好了萬全的準備，準備好面對稍後的狂風暴雨。  
未等到皮克想好要如何回答，伊布翻了個身，直視着故作鎮定的皮克。皮克看着他稍微有點過長的頭髮，心想着應該扎起來還挺好看。可能是伊布發現了他的眼神不夠堅定，決定要再一次打擊他脆弱的靈魂以及思維。  
「茲拉坦也討厭西班牙，」伊布面無表情，冷淡地向皮克補充。「包括加泰羅尼亞。」  
皮克恍似看到拉莫斯聽到這句話後，暴怒地咆哮着正從馬德里狂奔過來，準備一腳踢掉伊布的頭，果斷迅速有效率。他看著伊布，張了張口，將心中萬千疑惑化成了一句，「為什麼？」。  
伊布似乎被這個問題難到了，他看着皮克，皮克也看着他，既不補充又不提示。伊布對於皮克的反應很不爽，他用狠毒的眼神虐打着皮克以及他的西班牙小堡壘，強行擠進了皮克溫暖可愛的被窩中，然後舒服地打了個哈欠。  
「好吧，你能夠告訴我是什麼令你對巴塞羅納，天殺的西班牙以及加泰羅尼亞失望？」皮克一字一句禮貌地補充他的問題，還配上了一個把梅西辛辛苦苦踢出來的神仙球一腳踢到俄羅斯後的誠懇笑容。  
皮克在心中祈求耶穌和夏奇拉保佑拉莫斯千萬不要知道伊布和皮克罵了他最最敬愛，充滿神聖的西班牙。不然的話，再多的保險費也填不上兩回合的瑞典西班牙拳王爭霸戰對皮克的心理損傷和必然的生理損傷。  
皮克真的不太想知道賽果，反正最後他也會因為在沒有捍衛西班牙的榮光以及為男朋友還手而蒙難。說真的，他們絕對可以討論一下長頭髮的保養心得，而不是互罵對方。  
「因為茲拉坦是隻獅子，獅子不會和愚蠢的西班牙人、加泰羅尼亞人以及巴塞羅納相比。」  
看，我們偉大的獅子王茲拉坦大帝又分享了新的金句！快點抓個人將諾坎普球場的看台座位砌成這句救世福音，這才是真正的地面最強。皮克迷迷糊糊的想。  
皮克艱難地睜開了眼睛，抱緊了伊布，幾乎是夢囈的說了句。「趕緊睡吧，抓緊時間還能多睡幾分鐘。不然明天狀態不好，瓜迪奧拉又會罵你了，到時候可別和我抱怨。」  
「操，我總有一天會離開，我要去我知道會得到答案的地方，可以踢自己比賽的地方。」  
回應他的，只有皮克平穩的呼吸聲。

不過皮克也沒有想到伊布真的會走，這才一個賽季，伊布就由加泰羅尼亞跑到米蘭。不過總比去馬德里要強，他情願被伊布的腰搖死，死在床上，也不要被活活氣死。  
再後來，連拉莫斯也把自己的頭髮剪短，看來這個世界也沒有甚麼是恆久不變的。皮克想，他看着伊布被汗水沾濕成一縷縷的髮尾，再看着已轉投巴黎聖日耳曼的中鋒企圖用腰謀殺自己，果然不愧為法甲神射手。  
「這個世界也沒有什麼是永遠不變的，你說對嗎？」皮克感歎地摸着伊布小腹上的紋身。  
回應他的，只有伊布急促的呼吸聲。  
皮克笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> Postscript:
> 
> 注1：「通向更遠方」"Plus Ultra"為西班牙格言。
> 
> 注2：節選自「他不是一個爺們，沒有告訴我問題是什麼。帶著一頭霧水，我該怎麼辦，能做的只有像個男人離開，我要去我知道會得到答案的地方，可以踢自己比賽的地方。」  
> 原文網址：https://kknews.cc/sports/ggpbjm.html


End file.
